


Brothers

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Siblings, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: In another world there were four Churches. In this world four was harshly taken to three. Project Freelancer spawned in the grief but death didn't claim the fourth Church that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I'll update when i can.

David was scared. He clung desperately to Carol's hand as they ran, gunfire ringing out behind them. The plan was to get to the hanger and lock it down till the UNSC came.  

He knew he shouldn't be scared, he was 11 after all, but even Carol looked worried, and she was 16. So, maybe he could be scared. The Insurrection were scary people. 

They entered the hanger and ran to one of the pods while their parents sealed the doors. The family then pulled on their EVA suits just in case and David sunk into the bed on the left side of one of the pods. Carol took the right one. 

The door or the hanger was blown open and, for whatever reason, the pod launched. Carol strapped herself into one of the pilot seats in an attempt to work out navigation but David was pressed into the bed in a panic. 

Suddenly, the wall was gone and David was sucked out into the cold of space. Everything was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke in a pelican and tried to work out what was going on but he couldn't. 

"Hey," a voice called out, "the kid's awake." 

He cracked open an eye to see a Caucasian boy with piercings near him. He could also see a helmet on the floor on the other side of the boy. 

The boy spoke again, "Who are you and what were you doing just floating around like that?" 

There was humour in the boy's voice but he was terrified. He had no idea who he was or why he'd been in space. 

"I...I don't know." 

The boy pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We can help you if you like." 

He nodded again, "Who... Who are you?" 

The boy smiled, "I'm Isaac and our driver is Sam. We're runaways and this ship is our home. Sam's 14 and he knows how to fly so don't worry." 

He hugged his knees. He couldn't remember his home. 

Another boy appeared, Sam he guessed, and he frowned. 

"Isaac, who is he?" 

Isaac replied, "He doesn't know." 

The two seemed to have some wordless conversation before Isaac smiled, "Hey kid, you wanna stay with us?" 

He nodded, wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. 

Sam smiled faintly, "There's still the matter of a name. We can't just call you kid." 

Isaac's eyes lit up, "We should all get names. Like we planned. We can become brothers or something. So we don't have to be tied up with our pasts." 

It was a ridiculous idea but they all agreed. Odd how easy it actually was. 

Sam wanted the name Locus. 

Isaac wanted the name Felix. 

He didn't know what name he wanted until something sparked in his mind. It meant something to him. 

"What about Washington?" 

"For a first name... ehh... why not? We can always blame our pretend parents if someone calls it stupid." 

The three laughed and Wash was happy. He had a name. He had a family. 

. 

. 

. 

The two became three like it was meant to happen and soon, with a little hackers help (Sirus), Locus, Felix and Washington Faraday were born. Locus and Felix used their own birthdays but Wash couldn't remember his so they used the day they found him instead. The three learnt how to fight and scavenge and by the time Wash was 15, they were known in the Mercenary world. They were known separately as F and L and W or together as the FLW (flow) Brothers and quickly known as the most deadly brothers around. They often used the codenames Lion, Falcon and Wolf as well. 

They each had power-armour they'd 'scavenged' and each was unique.  

Wash had grey Mk.V with yellow accents. 

Felix had grey S variant and a Scout helmet with orange accents. 

Locus had grey Locus armour with sage accents. (It was a coincidence.)


	3. Chapter 3

North Dakota watched the new Insurrectionists through the scope of his rifle. They'd been popping up on missions and wreaking havoc. The Director wanted to know who they were. He flicked on the recording. 

"This is Agent North Dakota starting recording at 13-hundred November Eighth 2536." He flipped a switch and listened in on Comms. 

"So, ghost pepper or no?" 

"Eww, F, no way in hell. Too spicy. L?" 

"Why do you insist on asking such stupid questions?" 

Another voice entered in, "You mercs ready?" 

Mercs huh? Made sense. 

The three mercs exchanged looks and the first one to speak called out harshly, "Yeah... we're ready?" 

It was a bloodbath. The mercs killed every Innie with ease, using an assortment of weapons and some form of armour enhancement. How were they powering them? 

The yellow one had something akin to a portable EMP but he seemed to be able to control where the blast went. The green one had cloaking, he'd pop up out of nowhere and snap a neck before disappearing again. The orange one had a hard-light shield. They worked efficiently and didn't even talk when fighting. 

Once everyone was dead they blew up the base, North had to duck to avoid debris, and sprayed a message into the ground with the three colours of their armour and signed it with an L, an F and a W. 

He listened into their conversation. 

"Hell yeah, that’s what you get for stopping payments and expecting us to continue work." 

"Really?" 

"Well I would've killed the dick but he wasn't here. I'm dragging you both to a club tonight. We need a reward." 

The sigh from the other two was audible. 

. 

. 

. 

Back on the MOI The Director was somewhere between pissed and disgruntled. The General was just pissed. The newest Insurrectionists were mercs and no longer working for the Insurrection but they still knew nothing about them other than that they were skilled. 

Instead he researched everything he could find on 'FLW Brothers'. 

First- L/Lion: 

Leader, 

Calm,   

Quiet,   

Sniper,  

Oldest, 

Responsible for the others,   

Good with any gun, 

Active camo unit. 

. 

Next- F/Falcon: 

Loud, 

Obnoxious, 

Middle (age), 

Likes any guns or knives, 

Irresponsible, 

Hard-light shield unit. 

. 

Finally-W/Wolf: 

Likes knives, 

Adaptable, 

Youngest, 

EMP unit. 

. 

Leonard and Allison both hated how little info they had. No aliases, no ages, no way of knowing what they looked like. For all they knew they lived in a two story, white picket fence style house with three cats. 

. 

. 

. 

Meanwhile in a two story, white picket fence style house with three cats: 

"I'm so tired." 

"Then go to bed, don't lounge on the sofa." 

"But Locs, I don't wanna walk up the stairs. I'm comfy here." 

Felix threw a blanket over his younger brother and watched him curl up under it while ignoring the glare Locus sent him. He then proceeded to jump onto the sofa causing the youngest to squeal something akin to, "I hate you." 

Locus joined them seconds later and they bundled up under the blanket, Locus on the left, Wash in the middle and Felix on the right. The cats, Ari, Skyler and Coco, settled on the back of the sofa behind their heads. 

To outsiders this would look weird, they were 25, 27 and 28 after all, but to them this was normal. They were closer than most sibling their age but all they had was each other and they wouldn't ever let go.  

The older two also knew that Wash craved physical contact. His fear of abandonment ran deep and it was an anchor for him. A hug, a nudge, a hand on the shoulder. It was all he needed.  

The fear of abandonment came to him one night about two months after they met. He'd been sleeping soundly before a nightmare hit. He'd woken up with the conclusion he'd been abandoned and he freaked out. It'd taken hours to calm him down and they soon found it a regular thing. Even if they could calm him easily and hugged him often, the fear never left. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm updating this one again, odd right? Well, I'm writing it and only posting when I have the chapter after done. For example, I'm posting this but I have the chapter after this one done as well.

Allison remembered finding the pod, their daughter strapped into the seat and their son gone through the hole in the side. After three days of tireless searching they were all hit by the crushing truth: David was dead. 

The project had been started soon after. 

14 years on the Churches mourned in their own way. Most of the time they would keep it down and get on with their lives but on one day, November the ninth, they would let it out.  

Leonard would resign to his study to 'work on various projects'. He mostly watched videos of their son from before. From meeting his sister for the first time to messing around only days before the... incident.  

Allison would fill her schedule and spend a lot of her time in the firing range or workout rooms. She tried not to think of how different things would be if he were there and instead focused on the targets pretending they were the Insurrectionists who caused his death. 

Carol, now Carolina, spent the whole day in the training room, sparing, practicing against the computer generated targets or just pummelling a punch bag. The team had asked why she was so aggressive on just this day many years ago. All she'd said was, "Those Innies killed my brother." They'd never pushed or asked for more information. 

. 

. 

. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Wash,(Wishy-Washy) Happy birthday to you." 

Wash blew out his candle with a chuckle and asked, "This whole pancake, for me? You shouldn't have." 

Locus smirked and pulled the plate away with an, "Ok then." And they fell about laughing. 

Felix loved Wash's birthday, well he loved his own more because he liked getting gifts, but he did love it. He loved Wash being happy for the day and just messing around.  

They always had two mornings on Wash's birthday. 

The first was usually around four AM when he'd wake screaming from a particularly bad nightmare. They'd then all cuddle up on the sofa and wait for him to fall asleep again. The second was when he'd wake up around nine and they'd celebrate like nothing had happened. 

. 

Locus thought back to the morning. Wash had started screaming at around three thirty and by the time he'd made it into his brothers room, Felix was gently shaking Wash's shoulders. Wash shot up with a start, panting and gasping, tears streaming down his face. His whole body shook uncontrollably, wracked with sobs. 

They'd waited till he was a little calmer before making their way down to the living room and settling on the sofa with their biggest blanket wrapped around the three of them. Wash eventually drifted of with his head on Locus' shoulder.  

With them he was safe. 

With them the dreams of a red headed girl with green eyes was just a dream, nothing more. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six is done and Chapter Five is here.

South found him in a cell. They'd been hitting an Insurrection base and she'd found him chained to a wall in a cell, beaten and unconscious. North had joined her and they'd taken him back to the MOI. The mission was a failure because all the data was wiped prior to their arrival but she felt good about saving the kid. 

When he'd woken the first notable thing had been his accent. It was Damaran which told them he was from or lived on Damara. 

He had barley blond hair and deep grey-blue eyes as well as a tanned Caucasian complexion. He would probably be considered handsome without the split lip and black eye. 

The big issue, however, was who he was. 

He didn't know his name. 

He didn't know his age. 

He didn't know anything besides a vague recollection of siblings. 

The MOI had face recognition and blood tests running but no results yet. 

. 

. 

. 

"Damnit! Shit! Fuck!" 

"F, we don't know what happened yet, he could be fine." 

"Fine? He was held captive by the Insurrection. He's now either dead or in the hands of someone worse. How does that constitute as fine?" 

"He could be with the Freelancers." 

"Oh. Yeah. Cos they aren't all assholes!" 

"We'll find him." 

Felix and Locus had arrived too late. The Insurrection base was filled with dead bodies and Wash was gone. They'd found his armour untouched in a cupboard and blood in a cell but all files were wiped and their brother was still out of their reach. 

 _DTZ-_ _DTZ. DTZ-DTZ._  

Felix answered instantly. 

"Sirus, tell me you have something." 

"MOI, the Freelancer ship. They ran a face rec, I'm thinking let them know who he is and return him. We have the cover story set." 

"Yeah, do that." 

Sirus hung up and went to work while the two mercs returned home to worry. 

. 

. 

. 

"Washington Faraday?" 

Wash raised his head and stared at the Counsellor before letting his eyes mist over. 

He then proceeded to 'shake himself out of it' and muttered, "That's my name." 

The Counsellor nodded and told him about himself, which was funny and odd. He pretended to remember his brothers and the Counsellor informed him his brothers knew he was safe and that he's be with them soon.  

He continued the act when they messaged Fee and Locs over VidCom and listened to the two explain all about their Insurrectionist parents and how he'd been kidnapped because of them, as a form of revenge for the three of them running away years ago. 

Then he was going home.  

They met at the space port, _Rho-1-5-5_ and he was left with his brothers. He thanked them, said his goodbyes and entered the 'Hunk-a-Junk' before breaking his act. 

The three brothers hugged and he began to sob, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. This is my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have..." 

"No!" Locus's interruption stopped him in his tracks, "None of this was your fault. We should've been there as backup but we weren't." 

Felix wrapped Wash tightly in a blanket as Locus left to fly them home and Wash snuggled up, falling asleep almost instantly. He hadn't slept much when he was with the Insurrection and he'd slept even less with the Freelancers. 

Felix's body was warm and comfortable. 

. 

. 

. 

General Church walked up to the bridge of the MOI as they left _Rho-1-5-5._ She was unnerved by the boy who'd been on her ship, something seemed off.  

No, she told herself, you're just unnerved because he looked like a grown up David, that’s it.  

Still... 

"General, I am... confused." 

"What's wrong F.L.I.S.S.?" 

"I have detected an anomaly in the blood and face scans we took of Washington Faraday. They match with both him and a David W Church." 

"..." 

"..." 

"WHAT?" 


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been weeks since they'd found David was alive, weeks of searching, weeks of nothing. They couldn't find an address on the Faraday's, not that addresses wouldn't pop up, but they were all fakes.  

Theories had sprung into Carolina's mind, what had they done to her little brother? 

How had they convinced him he was someone else? 

Had he been tortured into submission? 

Why didn't he recognise them?  

Why did he pretend those people were his family? 

Where they the ones who turned him into someone else? 

She was going to KILL them! 

The Director and General Church entered the briefing room, she could see how much this was hurting her parents, at least she could hide behind a helmet. The whole of Squad 1 was in the room with her parents and Price. 

The General started talking, "Agents, as you know we had a guess a few weeks ago, his name was Washington Faraday." 

They all nodded remembering. 

"Shortly after he left we found his name was actually David Church. We don't know the full story but..." 

"Church? Any relation General?" South asked. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he's my thought to be dead son." 

The whole room fell silent in shock. 

The General'd had a child? The child had died? But now wasn't dead? 

"We've decided to tell you the whole truth," she continued. 

What? 

"we felt you needed to know, Director Church is my husband," 

That didn't draw as much shock as she thought it would. 

"and Agent Carolina is our daughter." 

That turned a lot of heads, all of them in fact. 

. 

. 

. 

Damnit! Damnit! 

Locus was annoyed. Wash was back in the field but now Felix was out of it. The man had been shot and to make matters worse, Sirus had called in to say the Freelancers were hunting Wash, so no-one could go into the field for a while. 

Damnit! 

He entered the house, closing the door softly behind him and wandered into the living room. Felix was sprawled out on the sofa. He turned to find Wash in the kitchen making curry.  

Everyone in the town of Lumo, Damara knew the Faraday boys. The town had about 3,000 people in it and the Faradays were the towns handymen. They were electricians, plumbers, carpenters, whatever was needed. Sure they were away a lot, adventurous young boys, the townsfolk called them, but that's what they were known for.  

Everyone knew Felix was injured, broke three ribs mountain climbing, and that Wash was looking after him and recovering, so Locus was the only one working at the moment. 

They'd arrived about a month after finding Wash when he was 11. They owned a house there, or Locus's grandparents had, and they'd moved in. Wash and Felix went to Lumo's school while Locus used an online tutor.  

They had the cover story that the three brothers had run from their Insurrectionist parents and came to their grandparents (not entirely false) and everyone believed it. They were allowed to live there with no issue and people even said they looked alike, everyone bought the excuse of different fathers. Sirus had helped. 

. 

. 

. 

Maine was worried, Carolina was exhausting herself in the training room, York said she'd revealed she blamed herself but not much else. Either way, a leader out of action wasn't a good thing.  

Not that he was going to try and talk sense into her. 

Instead he looked over the files they had access to. All the files seemed to portray the family in a good light, three brothers running from the Insurrection and taking care of each other. They seemed genuine. 

The only reason he could think of for the General's child to act this way was amnesia caused by the crash. 

He swiped the file aside and instead focused on the case with the three Mercs working with the Insurrection when it suited them. 

It was probably the case he'd end up on anyway. 

. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and how short the chapter is. The next one is short too. The rest should be longer. Possibly.

Gone, they were gone, vanished into the night like ghosts. 

For months that is what they'd been led to believe but now, now there was new information and everyone wanted to know. 

"F.L.I.S.S. please pull up the data file." 

"Of course, General." 

"Locus, Felix and Washington Faraday, 42 Adams road, Lumo, Damara. These are the people we're looking for." 

"How did you find them, sir?" 

"They work as 'handymen' doing odd jobs around Lumo." 

"So, we gave up on hacks and traces and found them using legitimate means?" 

"Yes, Agent South, please try to be lass crude and please stop interrupting." 

"Sorry Sir." 

"General?" 

"Yes Agent Carolina?" 

"When do we leave?" 

. 

. 

. 

"I'm so tired." 

"Then go to bed, don't lounge on the sofa." 

"Wash, that was a terrible impression of Locs." 

"Sorry Fee, but he's not here right now so..." 

The two brothers fell about laughing, Felix actually falling of the sofa at one point causing them to laugh even harder. They were still snickering five minutes later when Locus got in from work, his puzzled expression forming a new bout of laughter that lasted just as long, neither of the younger two told the oldest why. 

Locus didn't really care. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. Really very sorry.  
> It'll pick up soon, I promise...

Dr Keiko O'Brian filed the results from the bloodwork. It'd taken time to find but, on a hunch, she had found what she was looking for. Now, with solid proof, she called The General and The Director into her lab. 

"What's this about Doctor?" 

"Well," she replied, "I was the one who took the blood samples for Mr Faraday and I was also in charge of analysing the blood for the mercs and I noticed something. When I ran either set of blood I got no results. When I ran Mr Faraday's, on a hunch, I also ran the merc W's blood and only got one set of results. I tried to match the blood on open systems and each test crashed but when I ran them in closed, internal systems I got a match. Locus, Felix and Washington Faraday are L, F and W. Also, their appears to be a hacker in UNSC systems." 

She let that sink in and waited for the aftermath. 

. 

. 

. 

"Team, you are to go to Lumo undercover and apprehend the three Faraday's for questioning. _Discretely._ " 

"YESSIR!" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...  
> More on the way...  
> Sorry for the wait...  
> Life got in the way...  
> I love ellipses...

It took them three hours to reach Lumo, they were two hours too late. 

Half the town was ablaze and Insurrectionists ran rampant killing men, women and children without care. The only resistance came from the three armoured figures, their targets, but the Insurrection was the threat. 

 

The Freelancers joined the fight. 

 

Coupled with the skill of the Mercs, the Innies were driven out and then came the (now much more difficult) arrest. If only the Mercs had stuck around long enough to be arrested. 

. 

. 

. 

Wash glanced at his brothers as he wiped blood and soot off of his armour. Fee had gone into the fight hurt but wasn't hurt much more than that. Locs had a few gashes and he himself sported a nice bleeding cut on his arm from a stray bulled that'd missed his armour. Overall, they were ok. 

But the Freelancers were there. 

How had the Freelancers even found them? 

How had the Innies found them? 

Wash's stoic stance displayed his inner turmoil, his home had just been burnt to the ground, his friends killed, his brothers could've been. His whole world had just crashed down around him and he was shaking. 

Fee pushed the armour off his lap and pulled him into a hug. 

"We're taking the war to them, Wash! To the Innies, to the UNSC! Those Damned Bastards are going to pay in Blood!" 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, two chapters in a day.

The first sign of the attack the freelancers had was the lights shutting off leaving the ship bathed in the eerie red of the emergency lighting. 

Then came the gunfire, short bursts as soldiers tried to defend themselves from their attackers. 

General Church cursed herself for being so stupid. She knew she'd seen that ship before and if shed identified it before she let them in none of this would've happened.  

They'd found the pelican floating in space with a mayday on repeat and helped them onto the MOI, she knew she'd seen it before but she hadn't been able to place it. 

Then it had hit her. 

Rho-1-5-5, where they'd dropped off Washington, David. Her son who had somehow become a deadly merc, all because she hadn't saved him during the attack all those years ago.  

She should've saved him when he was on her ship. 

Then the lights had gone out and she knew: 

Her son was going to try to kill her... 

. 

. 

. 

Carolina observed before joining in. 

Soldiers and freelancers alike were engaged with black armoured invaders baring the brand of the space pirated, a brutal gang who attacked and hijacked ships.  

After the first ship had been brought on board the others had swarmed. 

Their leader was none other than the merc W. F and L were nowhere to be seen but she knew they were around. 

W slit the throat of Virginia and she surged forwards landing a blow to his side. 

The combat was fierce, not like fighting soldiers or even other freelancers, he was quick, light on his feet and brutally effective. He knew his strengths and utilised them to the fullest. 

But she had the home ground...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a third.  
> I have more but you don't get them today. Sorry.

They ended up in the cafeteria, alone, engaged in vicious combat. 

There was a grace to their movements, like a well-choreographed dance, but with more knives and guns and bleeding. 

She had a large gash on her arm and a knife in her thigh as well as a myriad of bruises but her opponent wasn't fairing much better. 

W had a gash from a bullet on his shoulder and a fractured or broken wrist but he was still fighting. 

He threw a punch at her and she blocked with an S block before twisting him face first into the side of a table. 

His visor shattered and he rolled away. 

There was a flash of light and her armour locked down, damn, his enhancement. She had to show begrudging respect, she'd been using hers to fight, he only used his now.  

She watched him rise, twisting to face her as he pulled his helmet off. 

Oh God... 

. 

. 

. 

Felix watched the door as Locus rigged the engine. 

"I wonder how they're doing?" 

"They'll be fine." 

"Are you done yet?" 

"Yes, actually, let's go." 

They re-joined the fight. 

. 

. 

. 

In all honesty, York thought it was going pretty well. Sure, they'd lost a few but the pirates had been squashed back into one area and were retreating.  

He only had minor injuries and they were winning. 

That was when the leaders returned, suddenly it was a lot harder. 

The marksmanship, the shield, the invisibility, the skill.  

They weren't running away, they were leaving because they'd done their job. 

Damnit. 

F threw something that landed by his feet. 

All he could think was 'crap' before everything went black. 


	12. Chapter 12

The damage was extensive, Allison observed, they had no propulsion, communication or weapon systems. They were sitting ducks. Agent York was in surgery along with Maine and they had 52 dead including Virginia. 

"What the hell?" 

"Agent Carolina?" 

"Why didn't you tell me about David?" 

Oh, how had she even found out? 

"Carol..." 

"No, mum, my brother tried to kill me, I tried to kill my brother. Why didn't you tell me it was him?" 

"We only found out before the attack on Lumo, then you had another mission, then there was the attack. We were going to tell you..." 

"What are we going to do...?" 

"You are going to go down to medical before you collapse." 

"Yes sir." 

. 

. 

. 

"Gah." 

"Wash, I have to get the glass out." 

"I know Locs, but it's painful." 

"So... she hot?" 

"Fee, what the hell?" 

"I'm with Washington, why would you ask that?" 

Felix laughed and slumped down onto his bed. The Hunk-a-Junk was floating, cloaked, in deep space while they recovered and planned their next assault. 

The Freelancers were helpless, time to do after the Insurrectionists. 

Felix ran a hand through his mousy hair, "Seriously though, was she hot?" 

Locus rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the cuts on Wash's face before moving to set the wrist. 

Wash ran his free hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet and his tone had been flat. 

Felix and Locus exchanged a glance at their brothers tell, he was nervous. 

"Wash," Felix started hesitantly, "What's going on in your head?" 

His arm had dropped to his side and his stair was a thousand miles away. 

Locus finished with his wrist and shoulder, Wash didn't react. 

Felix sighed, "I wonder what's going through his head. He's never usually this unresponsive." 

"She called me David..." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Look David, the stars."

"They are so bright Carol."

The blond kids lay on the grass together staring up at the nights sky. The three and eight-year olds were spending their last nights on earth before they joined their mum and dad in the stars. 

Carol put an arm around her little brother and pointed out the constellations she knew. This time next week, there would be completely different ones in her sky.

.

.

.

5-year-old David ran down the corridor and jumped onto his sisters back, pressing his face into her red hair. She'd started dying it red about a week ago, and he had to admit, it looked good. He liked being blond, it looked awesome.

"Love you Carol."

.

.

.

He was sitting with the cat and it was purring against his chest. Carol said it had to go but he didn't want to get rid of it, it was cute and warm and fluffy. 

He didn't cry when they took it away, he was ten, Carol never cried when she was ten so he wouldn't either.

.

.

.

"CAROL!"

.

.

.

Wash didn't remember any of his dream when he woke up in his soft bed on the Hunk-a-Junk, with his brothers in the bunks parallel and perpendicular to him.

Only the name Carol.

He knew it meant something. Saying the name, it sparked something inside of him, he couldn't explain it. It's like when Fee tried to persuade him to dye his hair and there's this feeling and he knows he needs to keep it blond.

He gets it over all sorts weird things and he's never known why.

An arm wraps itself around him and he flinches before relaxing into his brother's arms.

The deep tones in Lo's voice are soothing, "Wash, are you alright?"

"I... I think I had a sister, Carol. And I think she is Carolina. The Freelancer."

"Why? Why do you think this?"

"We... talked when I locked her armour. Or, I had my helmet off and she called me David."

"You let her see your face?"

"She's already seen it, they know who we are, that's why they were at Lumo. But, she called me David and Brother, like she knew me."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't want to remember. I don’t want  _that family_. I... I don't know what to do. They abandoned me. They've tried to kill me."

"We are by your side, brother. We'll do what you want to do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Three months passed and they were no closer in their search. Allison was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her son.

There was so much she wanted to tell him. So much she wanted to say.

She had all most given up when a message came through on subspace.

_To General Church, Director Church and Agent Ca_ _rolina,_

_I_ _have left each of you a private message attached to this one but there is one thing I would like to say to you all._

_B_ _lood means nothing, stop hunting me and my brothers._

_Y_ _ou abandoned me and they took me in._

_A_ _s far as I'm_ _consigned_ _, they are my family._

_Washington_ _Faraday. (_ _David W Church.)_

Allison forwarded her husband and daughter their messages with the first one before opening the one for her.

_General,_

_I_ _'m sorry for the attack. I don't want to hurt you._

_F_ _ee,_ _Locs_ _and I are going to go elsewhere and stay out of your way. They are_ _amazing_ _brothers and they do care for me. They've helped me, they saved my life._

_I_ _'m sorry I'm not the son you knew._

_I_ _remember enough to know you loved me but years of_ _believing_ _I was abandoned have left deep rooted hatred._

_I_ _should inform you that I lost all my memories in the incident. I remembered nothing. It is only_ _since_ _mee_ _ting_ _all of you that my memories have returned._

_Y_ _our son,_

_Washington._

That was it, all her son left her with.

It explained so much but left her questioning so much more.

.

.

.

Carolina didn't know what to expect of the message her mother forwarded. The first bit stirred anger and grief. The personal bit broke her heart.

_Carol,_

_I_ _am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I wouldn’t have if I'd known._

_F_ _or_ _starters_ _, don't be angry, from our conversation on your ship i_ _t's clear you believed my kidnapped. I was not._

_I_ _lost my memories when I was pulled from the ship and Felix and Locus saved my life. They took me in._

_I_ _wish I'd remembered you_ _sooner,_ _Carol. You were an amazing big sister. The best._

_I'm also sorry I re-entered_ _your_ _life, it would have been easier if you had remained oblivious to my survival._

_I_ _love you,_

_Wash.(David)_

_p.s._ _sorry about the tan guy's eye and the other agents we killed._

For the first time since his funeral, Carol cried.

.

.

.

Leonard didn't want to read it. It had taken him almost an hour to read the first part and another hour to open the private link.

_D_ _irector,_

_I_ _don't_ _ap_ _ologise_ _for attacking your ship. I do apologise for_ _interrupting_ _your life and I wish I could've saved you the trouble._

_F_ _rom what I remember you were a distant father,_ _engrossed_ _in your work, but a good father none the less. I'm sorry for causing you pain._

_T_ _ake care of Carol and Allison. Don’t chase us and we'll stay away from you._

_Washington._

That was all his son gave him. It was all he really needed.

.

.

.

Felix joined Wash and Locus in the cockpit.

"Where we going, captain?"

Wash smirked and Locus rolled his eyes.

"We got a job, remember? We're going to Chorus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> End of story.


End file.
